This invention relates to evaporative cooling, specifically, to a lightweight, portable and collapsible support apparatus for pressurized water conveyance and overhead mist spraying nozzles.
1. General Problem
There has long been a need for providing a portable elevated or overhead evaporative cooling system for use in outdoor and in open or free areas in arid and hot climates throughout the world.
Such a system or support apparatus must be of sufficient height above the ground to provide enough clearance for humans to perform working, sporting, and entertainment tasks. Also, sufficient height should be maintained to provide the spraying mist with adequate vertical travel distance to be absorbed or evaporated into the air. In addition to temperature, other factors such as prevailing humidity and wind must also be considered in determining the height of the support apparatus.
Such a support apparatus must be capable of providing spraying mist over a target or spray pattern area of several hundred square feet, without any significant apparatus intrusion into the target area, to be of any practical value. Further, the apparatus should be relatively quick and easy to assemble and disassemble. Still further, the apparatus should be lightweight enough to be easily lifted off the ground and moved a short distance when fully assembled. Finally, when the apparatus is disassembled, it should be relatively easy to stowe and to transport from one location to another.
The specific uses for such a support apparatus are many. For example: (1) Cooling humans, who are entertaining or performing work tasks; (2) Cooling other animals, such as domestic pets, poultry and livestock; and (3) cooling plant life, such as in private gardens and commercial nurseries.